Hasta que el destino nos una
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Fred fallecio en la batalla de Hogwarts, pero por el resto sus dias Hermione siguio atada a él, contandole sobre su vida por medio de una libreta.


**Disclaimer**: Cualquier personaje que reconozcas no me pertenece, es invención de Rowling, los tome prestados porque está lloviendo y parece que los Ángeles lloran - momento de inspiración (¿)

Hola! Otra vez con otro Fremione, pero este es mío de mí, no una traducción. Debo decir que me deprimí de pronto porque extraño a Fred._. Y entonces la lluvia y eso me hicieron escribir quizás algunas cosas los tomen por sorpresa e_e es algo corto pero espero que les guste (:

* * *

_Mi amado Fred:_

_Una semana desde tu muerte a pasado, el dolor sigue presente y tu recuerdo esta para donde quiera que mire. Te extraño. Despertar y darme cuenta que no volveré a verte o abrazarte me mata por dentro. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, después de la guerra el mundo necesita volver a sonreír, tú eras el experto en eso._

_Te necesito tanto. George te necesita. Él ya no es igual… su sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro y apenas habla, incluso con sus hermanos. No ha sido capaz de regresar a la tienda y yo tampoco._

_xXx_

_Ha paso un mes desde aquel día… las cosas parecen mejorar… Harry y Ginny están juntos. Si estuvieras aquí sé que no hubieras dejado de molestar a Harry durante varios días. Percy se ha reconciliado con tu familia y pidió disculpas a George, dijo que debía morir él y no tú. George no dijo nada. Él habla un poco más, pero es terrible verlo en ese estado. Yo me fui de la madriguera y regrese a casa de mis padres, iré a buscarlos, Harry y Ron me acompañaran. ¡Es que no soportaba más estar ahí! Te extraño, cada día, cada hora, a cada momento, tu ausencia es tan evidente, despertar, salir y no encontrarte es infierno. Estando en esa casa donde vivimos tantas cosas me está llenando de tristeza. Sentarme bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y recordar todas esas veces que llegas a molestarme, a bromear, a acompañarme…_

_xXx_

_Seis meses han pasado. Las cosas comienzan a andar, George se ha decidido a abrir la tienda nuevamente, me pregunto si quería ayudarle, no pude decirle que no. Fue doloroso regresar a Sortilegios Weasley ¿Te acuerdas? En las escaleras fue nuestro primer beso de reconciliación. Trato de no derrumbarme al ver aquel lugar. George necesita a alguien fuerte para no caer, pienso que el igual se ha propuesto a no derrumbarse frente a mí. Solo yo comprendo su dolor y él el mío. Hay veces en las que es casi imposible no nombrarte, nos hemos desvelado varias noches, recordándote y yo termino en casa, llorando amargamente porque te extraño y tú no volverás._

_xXx_

_Ha pasado nueve meses desde que te fuiste y ¿Sabes qué? Sigo pensando en ti todos los días, las cosas ya no son iguales, han cambiado mucho. Todos. Pero yo aún me niego a creer que no estés. Ver a George en la tienda y buscarte se convirtió en una dolorosa rutina. No puedo acostumbrarme al hecho de ver solo a George, sin ti a su izquierda. La tienda va bien, logramos levantarla y Ron se unió a nosotros. En la entrada esta una foto enorme de los tres, George y yo. Las personas la ven y sonríen, te recuerdan con alegría. Tal vez debería yo limpiar mis lágrimas también. Ginny me dijo una vez que a ti no te gustaría verme triste todo el tiempo y tiene razón. Lo lamento Fred, en serio, pero aun te amo y tu ida tan repentina fue un completo shock para mí._

_xXx_

_Esta mañana encontré la libreta en un cajón. No recordaba haberla puesto ahí, la tome y la leí, me doy cuenta de que soy más fuerte que antes, han pasado dos años desde tu fallecimiento, aun te extraño, pero ahora te recuerdo con una sonrisa, puedo venir a tu tumba y no llorar histéricamente como lo hacía en un principio, de hecho estoy aquí ahora mismo. Tal vez algunos crean que estoy loca, pero me gusta venir, te siento cerca y eso me alegra el corazón. George esta frente a mí, con Luna. Si, Luna Lovegood. Fue un día a la tienda, ya sabes cómo es, dijo uno de sus muy sinceros comentarios y ha ayudado mucho a George desde entonces, él sonríe más, incluso ríe de verdad, con sentimiento. La tristeza en sus ojos ya no es tan evidente._

_xXx_

_Ginny me siguió el día de hoy, me vio llegar al cementerio y sentarme frente a tu tumba. Me vio escribiendo y me ha dicho que te deje ir. Me enoje cuando me dijo eso, hice lo que nunca crei hacer, le grite que se fuera, que ella no me comprendía pero ahora que estoy sola de nuevo me pongo a pensar ¿Debo hacerlo? No quiero, no quiero dejarte ir. Pero en cierto modo tiene razón. No logro ver a nadie Fred, sigo atada a ti aunque me mantenga firme y de pie. Tengo la vaga y estúpida esperanza de verte entrar un día por la puerta sonriendo de ese modo que era exclusivo para mí. Luna me dijo algo parecido a Ginny que debo soltarte y hacer mi vida._

_xXx_

_Ginny me ha quitado la libreta y la escondió, dijo que era por mi bien; discutimos, pero no me la entrego. Me duele aceptar que tiene razón, esto es solo un pedazo de pergamino que entregare a ella. Esta es la despedida Fred, no quiero hacerlo pero debo seguir adelante._

_Hasta que el destino nos vuelva a unir. Te amo._

_xXx_

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños número treinta y Ginny me ha dado una sorpresa. Sí, me regreso la libreta. Fred, llore como nunca lo había hecho, fue como si una parte tuya hubiera regresado. No lo mencione al principio pero… esta es la libreta que te quite una vez. ¿Recuerdas ese día en la sala común? Estabas probando tus sortilegios en los alumnos de primero, llegue yo y los reñi, te quiete la libreta y nunca te la regrese. Solo quería decirte eso, para que no se me olvidara. Pero quiero aprovechar para contarte más cosas…_

_Harry y Ginny se han casado y tienen tres niños. Soy madrina del primero. George y Luna están juntos también y ella está embarazada. Él esta genuinamente feliz con ella, Luna le ha hecho muy bien, fue una bendición el que apareciera en Sortilegios Weasley aquel día._

_¡Aah si! La tienda… Estamos en negociaciones de comprar Zonko y hacerla una nueva sucursal. El dueño se muestra reacio a hacerlo pero George dice que no parara hasta lograr convencerlo. Y se ve bastante decidido._

_Y yo… Fred… no es como decirte esto… creí que nunca me enamoraría nuevamente pero lo hice. Lo conoces bien. Él llego un día a la tienda, y fue algo extraño, nunca tuvimos ningún tipo de relación en Hogwarts. Pero comenzamos a platicar libremente, me invito a salir, al principio hablábamos de cosas superficiales pero después de varias salidas fuimos conociéndonos más. En aquel momento sentí que te estaba traicionando, volví a llorar, no quería enamorarme, de otra persona, pero Ginny estuvo nuevamente a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que debía hacer mi vida, como me lo había propuesto… entonces deje que las cosas pasaran y ahora estoy comprometida, con Oliver Wood. Lo sé, a mi también me sorprende pero lo amo, no más que a ti, claro que no. Tú fuiste y serás el verdadero amor de mi vida y él lo sabe, pero así me acepto, ¿Quién más lo hubiera hecho? Soy feliz con Oliver y las personas a mi alrededor lo son igual._

_Eres un hermoso recuerdo para todos nosotros, te recordamos con una sonrisa y riendo. Es como si fueras un ser querido que solo salio de viaje por un largo tiempo._

_No te diré que esta es la última vez que te escribo, puedo volver a hacerlo mañana o tal vez en unos años, quizás no lo haga, pero esta libreta estará en mi mesa de noche a partir de hoy, debajo de nuestra foto._

_xXx_

_Han pasado cinco años desde que Oliver y yo nos casamos, él ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo y nosotros, o sea tu y yo. La primera noche juntos guarde la libreta rompiendo mi decisión de dejarla siempre en mi mesa de noche, pero a la mañana siguiente estaba nuevamente ahí. 'Es parte de ti y no quiero que cambies por mí' me dijo Oliver. Me hizo feliz que dijera eso, él sabe que lo amo y sabe que a ti nunca te olvidare. Y eso no nos trajo problemas hasta ahora… Hoy simplemente discutimos, de pronto dijo que estaba harto de ti, que no nos dejabas vivir, no sé a qué se refiere, la verdad no suelo hablar mucho de ti con él, pero estaba furioso y se fue. No quiso decirme que paso, pero no quiero arruinar mi matrimonio, creí que te había dejado ir pero tener tu libreta a la vista… es como si estuvieras físicamente aquí y a el le duele eso. Así que, lo buscare y salvare mi relación, ni quiero perderlo a él también._

_xXx_

_Fred_

_Tu no me conoces y yo a ti tampoco, pero mi madre me hablo mucho sobre ti, así como tus hermanos, e incluso papá, entonces siento que en fondo te conozco._

_He leído lo que mamá escribió aquí a través de los años y veo que realmente te amaba… creerás que soy una metiche por eso, pero la encontré entre sus cosas… ella falleció esta mañana. Papá esta devastado, mis hermanos y yo también, creíamos que ella era una bruja fuerte, pero al parecer no lo fue tanto. Pesco una enfermedad y esta se fue agravando, la fue acabando, yo la vi morir, estuve con ella y fue la cosa más terrible que jamás presencie. Casi nunca lloro pero hoy no pude evitarlo._

_Y después de pensarlo mucho decidí escribir sus últimas palabras 'El destino a decidió que es hora de irme con él' fue lo último que me dijo esta mañana. Así que por un lado no estoy tan triste. Eres el amor de mi madre y ahora tú y ella están juntos otra vez, después de 89 años, Hermione Granger y Fred volvieron a unirse._

_Jamie Wood_

* * *

Jamie! (: mi nombre de niña favorito xD ¿Y bien? Tomatazo, aplauso? cualquier cosa D: yapz :l e.e gracias por leer c:


End file.
